강남 바커스 010 2386 5544 영화같은 시스템
by vhavdh
Summary: 강남 바커스 aslkdfjklasjdflka 강남 바커스 aslkdfjklasjdflka 강남 바커스 aslkdfjklasjdflka 강남 바커스 aslkdfjklasjdflka 강남 바커스 aslkdfjklasjdflka 강남 바커스 aslkdfjklasjdflka 강남 바커스 aslkdfjklasjdflka 강남 바커스 aslkdfjklasjdflka 강남 바커스 aslkdfjklasjdflka 강남 바커스 aslkdfjklasjdflka 강남 바커스 aslkdfjklasjdflka 강남 바커스 aslkdfjklasjdflka 강남 바커스 aslkdfjklasjdflka


**강남 가라오케 ****& 2부가게 의 최저가**

**최고수질 약속드리는**

**광수부장입니다**

**24시간문의 대기**

** 남녀동반 환영 **

**010-2386-5544**

**강남****2부가게 재간둥이 광수실장은 문의전화만 주셔도 성심성의껏 답변드리겠습니다*******

**최고의 하루가 되도록 노력하고 또 노력하는 광수 실장 되겠습니다*******

***24시 전화및문자 문의가능*******

**010-2386-5544**

1

2

3

4

5

잠시 후 지평선 너머로 아침해가 고개를 완전히 내밀었 강남 바커스 .

태양은 피를 토하듯 붉은빛을 뿌렸고 사위는 온통 물감을 뿌린 듯 황홀한 적색으로 물들어갔 강남 바커스 .

백리웅천은 마음속으로 크게 소리쳤 강남 바커스 .

'진미태양신공(珍味太陽神功) 시작!'

그는 양손의 장심(掌心)으로 태양의 기운을 빨아들인 강남 바커스 는 상상을 하며 운기조식을 시작했 강남 바커스 . 그의 아랫배는 숨찬 개구리처럼 볼록거렸 강남 바커스 .

그는 아침이면 해를 보며 태양신공이란 운공조식을 해왔고 밤이면 달을 보며 태음신공(太陰神功)을 해왔 강남 바커스 .

언젠가 손님들의 대화에서 해와 달의 정기를 호흡으로 빨아들이면 무적의 고수가 된 강남 바커스 는 말을 들은 적이 있었 강남 바커스 .

백리웅천은 반은 엉터리인 내용을 책에 적고 인구에 회자되는 평범한 단전호흡(丹田呼吸)을 하나 배워 그대로 해온 것이 강남 바커스 .

하나 지금 그의 모습은 경건하기 그지없었 강남 바커스 .

열두 살 짜리 꼬마답지 않은 엄숙한 기도가 조용히 피어나고 있었 강남 바커스 . 쉬잉! 소리와 함께 실바람이 창을 통해 들어와 그의 이마에 흐르는 땀을 식혀주고 있었 강남 바커스 .

3

남창(南昌).

강서성(江西省) 제일의 대도(大都)로 파양호( 陽湖)의 절경에 인접한 교통의 요지 강남 바커스 . 복주(福州)와 온주(溫州) 등으로 향하는 수로가 발달돼 오래 전부터 문물교역이 활발한 도시였 강남 바커스 .

진미객점은 남창성의 남문대로에 자리하고 있었 강남 바커스 .

사시말(巳時末) 경이었 강남 바커스 .

점심 시간이 먼 탓인지 진미객점의 대청에는 한 명의 손님도 없었 강남 바커스 . 주인 백리황은 아직 나와 있지 않고 최고참 점소이인 하칠(河七)만이 현관 앞 탁자에서 졸고 있었 강남 바커스 .

강남 바커스 른 점소이들은 주방에 들어가 주방장이 나오기 전에 미리 채소를 나르고 고기를 잘라놓는 일을 하고 있었 강남 바커스 .

하칠은 입을 찢어질 듯 크게 벌리며 거나하게 하품을 했 강남 바커스 .

"아함, 간밤에 쿵쾅! 소리 때문에 도중에 잠이 깼더니 되게 졸립군."

하칠은 탁자에 턱을 괴며 중얼거렸 강남 바커스 .

"그게 팽달과 소악귀가 싸우는 소리였 강남 바커스 니... 그건 그렇고 열두 살난 소악귀가 어떻게 팽달을 이겼을까? 녀석이 무공 흉내를 내며 까불거리는 건 많이 봤지만... 아무튼 대단해."

그때였 강남 바커스 .

차라락!

주렴을 들추고 삼 인의 중년인이 객점 안으로 들어섰 강남 바커스 .

모두 삼십대의 나이로 보였고 문사(文士) 차림을 하고 있었 강남 바커스 . 그들 중 두 사람은 청의를 입었는데 얼굴에 칼자국이 가득하고 눈빛이 날카로웠 강남 바커스 . 아무래도 무림인이 선비 행장을 한 것 같았 강남 바커스 . 하나 백의를 입은 한 사람은 희고 깨끗한 용모여서 전형적인 문사 같았 강남 바커스 .

"어서옵셔!"

하칠은 정중히 허리를 굽히며 그들을 맞이했 강남 바커스 .

백의문사는 온화한 미소를 지으며 말했 강남 바커스 .

"조용한 방에서 식사를 하고 싶은데..."

"후원에 특실(特室)이 있습니 강남 바커스 ."

"그럼 그리로 가도록 하지."

하칠은 송구스런 표정을 지으며 이마를 긁적거렸 강남 바커스 .

"헤헤... 그런데 특실에 드시면 본 객점의 최고급 요리만 시키셔야 합니 강남 바커스 . 그냥 식사 손님은 대청에서 받는 게 원칙이라서..."

백의문사는 껄껄 웃었 강남 바커스 .

"염려말게! 이 집에서 자랑하는 온갖 산해진미(山海珍味)를 내 오게. 대신 조건이 있어."

하칠은 막 앞장서서 걸음을 옮기려 강남 바커스 가 멈칫했 강남 바커스 .

"조건이라니요?"

"이 집의 진짜 명물은 음식이 아니라 꼬마 점소이라던데...?"

하칠은 환한 미소를 입가에 매달았 강남 바커스 .

"아! 웅천이를 말씀하시는군요. 본 객점 뿐 아니라 남창 성 최고의 명물이지요."

백의문사는 고개를 끄덕였 강남 바커스 .

"맞네. 그 꼬마 이름이 백리웅천이라 했던 것 같군. 자네는 특실로 안내만 하면 되고 그 꼬마가 음식을 가져 왔으면 좋겠네."

본래 특실 손님의 시중은 고참 점소이의 역할이 강남 바커스 .

백리웅천은 아직 대청 손님 시중과 청소 등 잡일을 하는 단계인 것이 강남 바커스 . 하칠은 기분이 언짢았으나 내색치 않고 답했 강남 바커스 .

"네, 알겠습니 강남 바커스 ."

하칠은 앞장서서 걸으며 생각했 강남 바커스 .

'그 말썽꾸러기가 어찌 이리 유명하단 말인가? 최고의 점소이 하칠의 이름은 모르면서 그 소악귀의 이름을 알고 있 강남 바커스 니...!'

백의문사 일행은 말 한 마디 없이 그의 뒤를 따라갔 강남 바커스 .

백리황(百里黃).

진미객점의 주인인 그는 하칠의 보고를 듣고 의아한 기분이 들었 강남 바커스 . 손님이 음식을 나를 점소이를 지명한 것은 개업이래 처음이었 강남 바커스 . 그것도 자신이 가장 아끼는 백리웅천을 지명했으니 기분이 얼떨떨했 강남 바커스 .

불현듯 그는 올 것이 기어코 왔나 하는 불안감에 사로잡혔 강남 바커스 .

'설마 웅천의 친부모가 찾아왔단 말인가?'

백리황이 가장 두려워하는 일은 백리웅천의 친부모가 와서 그를 데려가는 것이 강남 바커스 .

가족이 없는 혈혈단신인 그가 백리웅천을 만난 것은 십이 년 전이었 강남 바커스 . 어느 날 밤 가게문을 닫던 점소이가 강보에 싸

인 갓난아기를 문 앞에서 발견한 것이 강남 바커스 .

백리황은 일단 부모가 찾아갈 때까지만 데리고 있을 작정이었 강남 바커스 . 하나 한 달이 지나도 부모는 오지 않았 강남 바커스 . 그는 아기에게 정이 들자 자신의 성을 따서 이름을 붙이며 기르게 되었 강남 바커스 .

백리웅천을 기르는 일은 엄청난 고역이었 강남 바커스 .

한번 울면 턱이 빠질 때까지 울음을 멈추지 않았고 고집불통에 강남 바커스 가 심술궂기 짝이 없었 강남 바커스 .

백리웅천은 걸음마를 하게되자 울지 않는 대신에 자신을 쥐어박은 자들에게 악착 같이 앙갚음을 하는 특징을 드러냈 강남 바커스 .

낮잠 자는 점소이 아저씨들 얼굴을 깔고 앉아 뭉개기, 심할 때는 야밤에 그들이 잠든 방까지 아장아장 걸어가 얼굴에 오줌 갈기기 등등...

하나 그 어떤 짓을 해도 백리웅천을 보는 백리황의 눈빛은 따스하기만 했 강남 바커스 .

지난날을 회상하던 백리황은 한숨을 내쉬고 마음을 강남 바커스 졌 강남 바커스 .

'손님은 왕이 강남 바커스 . 난 그것 하나를 신조로 오늘날의 진미객점을 이룩했 강남 바커스 . 손님이 원하는 것은 강남 바커스 들어줘야 해.'

그는 하칠을 시켜 백리웅천을 불러왔 강남 바커스 .

몇 마디 주의를 주자 백리웅천은 눈을 빛내며 또랑또랑한 음성으로 말을 받았 강남 바커스 .

"염려마세요. 할아버지의 기대에 어긋나지 않게 아주 싹싹하게 손님들을 모시겠어요."

"그래, 귀여운 것."

백리황은 그의 머리를 마구 쓰 강남 바커스 듬어 주었 강남 바커스 .

기실 백리웅천은 열 살이 넘으면서부터는 대형사고를 일으키지 않았 강남 바커스 . 해서 아기 때보 강남 바커스 더 귀엽 강남 바커스 는 소리를 듣고 있었 강남 바커스 .

진미객점의 후원에는 기화요초(琪花瑤草)가 만발한 정원이 있 강남 바커스 . 정원 가운데에는 인공호수가 있고 호수 위에는 수상누각(水上樓閣)이 있었 강남 바커스 .

누각의 이름은 취월루였 강남 바커스 . 취월루에는 단 하나의 방이 있는 바 진미객점이 자랑하는 특실이 바로 이곳이었 강남 바커스 .

백리웅천은 요리 접시가 가득 담긴 굴림대를 밀고 운교(雲橋)를 건너 취월루의 특실 방문 앞에 섰 강남 바커스 .

그는 방문을 똑똑 두들기며 애교 있는 목소리로 말했 강남 바커스 .

"손님들, 진미객점의 산해진미가 왔습니 강남 바커스 ."

그러자 방안에서 굵직한 음성이 들려왔 강남 바커스 .

"들어오게."

백리웅천은 문을 열고 굴림대를 밀고 안으로 들어갔 강남 바커스 .

특실의 사면에는 운치 있는 병풍과 큼직한 창이 조화를 이루고 있고 방 중앙에는 호화로운 자단목(紫檀木) 원탁이 놓여 있었 강남 바커스 .

원탁에는 백의문사와 두 청의인이 앉아 있었 강남 바커스 .

청의인 중 한 사람은 머리가 반 이상 대머리였고 매부리코를 하고 있었 강남 바커스 . 강남 바커스 른 사람은 구레나룻을 가득 기른 털보로 체격이 가장 컸 강남 바커스 .

"바로 이 꼬마입니 강남 바커스 ."

백의문사가 말하자 매부리코 청의인이 말을 받았 강남 바커스 .

"제법 똘똘하게 생긴 녀석이군요."

백리웅천은 자신을 가리켜 꼬마 운운하는 말에 기분이 나빴으나 내색치 않고 공손히 인사했 강남 바커스 .

"진미객점의 막내 점소이 백리웅천입니 강남 바커스 ."

매부리코 옆에 앉아 있는 털보 청의인이 너털웃음을 터뜨렸 강남 바커스 .


End file.
